Snow Crystalist
by OOCNarakuSesshoumaru
Summary: "So what are we exactly here for Inunotaishou?" "to search for new species" "That's nice." She files her nails. " The thing is haven't you forgot that this is a" She takes a huge breath and shouts " HUGE JUNGLE!"
1. Chapter 1

_The Jungle Man_

 _Chapter 1-_ _ **Lost Crime Of Evidence**_

 _"So ...Why are we here exactly? Were here for what Purpose Inunotaishou?"_

 _"To search for new species"_

 _"Kitty"_

 _"Yes baby. Kitty" she smiled down at her kid then looked back at the infant. "Kitty?"_

 _"Yitty cat" The infant pointed at the baby snow tiger._

 _"That's interesting to see a snow tiger in a jungle." Inunnotaishou sneaked to get close to the cat. The cat hissed and ran off. "That will be amazing to catch"_

 _"That's nice. Now help me with our son" She files her nails. " Oh...before I forget to tell you" She cradles the baby in her arms more. "Haven't you forgot that this is a" She takes a huge breath and shouts " HUGE JUNGLE!"_

 _"Calm down sweety" Inunotaishou patted her on the shoulder._

 _"How can I calm down!" She looked down at her baby that was giggling. Suddenly they heard a shot and out came a huge primate running out for it's life. "Look! It's so...so...ugly" She snorted._

 _"Banana"_

 _"That's almost correct my little baby boy. That my son is a Monkey" Inukimi smiled._

 _"Monk monk" Baby clapped his hands._

 _"Dear it's not a monkey. Its a primate" Inunotaishou sighed._

 _"Well who cares about that that..." she lost her words looking at her infant._

 _"Ugly" The baby giggled._

 _"Yeah exactly" Inukimi smiled down at her baby and gave him a kiss on the head._

 _"ugly" Baby repeated again clapping his hands._

 _"Hey that's not very nice" Inunotaishou sighed and went to see what was wrong with the primate. "Little buddy I won't hurt you"_

 _"Little" She spazed. "that things not little"_

 _"NOt little" baby repeated. Inukimi laughed._

 _"I'm starting to regret marring a wife like her..." Inunotaishou thought. "I also regret having this kid"_

 _"SO Pray tell me. What exactly do you plan on doing with this primate?"_

 _"Yeah pray tell" baby mocked his mother._

 _"You little " She laughed and tickled her baby. Inukimi lifted up her baby high and blew air on his stomach._

 _"well..." Inunotaishou looks down at the primate with a smirk._

 _xxxxxx Can't tell you what happens yet. You'll see later through out the story. 50 years has passed by and That baby boy is now 16 in human years but in demon his about 100 . Not really old his still an young adult._

 _xxxxxx_

 _"I don't see no evidence to prove he is not guilty" I growled loudly._

 _"Well then please enlighten me Naraku. Show me proof his guilty"_

 _"I'll be glad to Kuhaku! When I do you'll be sorry " I growl taking my stuff and headed out to my car before I got the chance my boss calls on me again._

 _"Naraku!"_

 _"What Byakuya !" I look tiredsome at him._

 _"Did you solve the other case yet?"_

 _"Yes I did. Now if you would kindly excuse me" I put my glasses on and put my black leather jacket on. The police phone starts to ring and I sigh knowing kuhakus going to make me start the job. I have to admit though. I smirk to myself. I am the only one smart in this ***** place. Unlike these no good dounut lazy police officers._

 _"Loui"_

 _"WHAT!" I shouted looking at kuhaku. "Why him!" I ignore the envy in my stomach and just walk out to run towards my car._

 _"Naraku" I stop hearing Kagura shout at me running out of breath._

 _"Naraku. Boss Byakuya wants you to report to the tragic seen as well." I sigh not wanting to be with him._

 _"Sure. Tell the boss I'm on the case right away" she nods her head at me and leaves. "I can't stand that women. " I say lowly to myself. I also wonder why I took this job in the first place? when I'm not exactly a nice guy myself...I've killed thousands of people that they have never found the culprits. The thing though it was Loui and I. Oh yeah! lets not forget the master criminal is actually my Father. Of course we were not going to tell on father. So we kept are low profile ever since." I arrive at the crime and get out of my car I see loui come towards me._

 _"Hey little brother. What took you?" He smirked at me._

 _"None of your ******** Loui"_

 _"Ah ah ah! remember were cops right now remember" He whispers low to me._

 _"******* You have a point. It's just annoying to stay nice"_

 _"But the killing is what expires us right little brother"_

 _"Right" I growl. "Say my name! I'm not little" I growl again crossing my arms and he just chuckles at me._

 _"Oh what do we have here the lowest profiles cops" I know I said I hate working with my brother Loui but these guys were not acceptable at all._

 _"I'm out of here" I growled low in my stomach._

 _"Wait you can't leave because of these losers" Loui pulled me back to the sceen._

 _"Fine but one word from their mouth and i'm gone" I growl looking at the other team smirking at me. Keith the leader of the team. Why we don't get along is because they some how find the crime clues before us, strangly also that they arrive right after the crime is commited. I would try to track out their secrets but the thing is they found out mine. They know who my father is and so I can't tell a soul or they will reveal father. The guy named Daichie on their team is not exactly smart. I wonder how he stays in. Then theirs wolfie, His a silent but aggressive type. Camron the cat, his got cat ears and tail. Cameron is lazy type though he is very smart. Taikinshi the owner of the police comapny that teams in. Takinishi is a flirt type , his into guys, he wears allot of sparkles and skirts. I wonder why a guy like that looks like a female. What i'm saying is if you saw what he looked in male clothes you would never guess he was a girl dresser. I thank the world and everything that his not into me. The thing is he wants to kill me soo bad. Takinishis company is called Takitsuo II. Dumb right yeah I know._

 _"Look we got to beat that loser again" Keith bit his lip. [Keith Profile] His hair is long to his knees but it's in a low ponytail with a red stripe of red to the front, very baby blue eyes, eye shadow is black along with some red, and his skin is kind of light peach._

 _"Look it's a accorn!" [Daichie ] He has black short hair it looks like robins from batman. his skin is pale, his eyes are gold are the right his left eye is silver.]_

 _"..." Cameron slapped Daichie behind the head. [Cameron] His very tall , skin is dark peach, hair is to his shoulders also it's in a low ponytail, his eyes are purple and his got a stripe of black down his right eye.]_

 _"If you ask me. I want to date a handsome guy. I also want to kill that rat of a spider." [Takinishis] His got long silver hair down to his feet, elf ears that are huge, right eye blue the other eye left pink, his skins fair._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _"Some one killed my sister!"_

 _"Don't worry They will find the killer"_

 _"Hurry!"_

 _"Dang brat" I growl lowly to myself. I look at the sceen and I myself couldn't take it. I may be the evilest crimanal around but i'm not that grose! I try to clear my mind on what I just saw and come back to doing my job. Loui my brother has passed out. I was so shocked. Nothing goes past him usually so this must be too gory._

 _(If you got a weak stomach don't read this part.. Go to where it says safe)_

 _xxxxxxx_

 _I look at the body if you can call it that. It looks like the person raped her then tore her skin off. I see junks of skin and body parts missing which only could mean the criminal is a canniable. I look closely trying not to throw up and I see a piece of brownish blond hair. I see her hanging onto a plaid shirt that was torn anyway. For some reason it looks as if the criminal was insain like the person put his/her eye into hers. I see a knife really bloody looking at it closely. Maybe she stabbed him/her in the eye and he/she got mad at her then started to stab her eye back and shoved his/her eye into her. She had no private parts which was odd. The thing was I couldn't always find certain clues but it looks_

 _l ike my big brother of course figured it out. The reason why we can see details good and see more evidence then usual is because we are demons. The demons can since , smell, and see things that humans usually can't._

 _"Well little brother what do you got so far?" Loui says writing on a piece of paper. I growl not like being called that._

 _"It's Naraku! It's not Little brother " I look down what I read and say. "To me the victim got raped, got her skin torn off,parts of her body is missing, and her eye was stabed and replaced with his. I am guessing she stabbed his first. The criminal must of got mad at her."_

 _(SAFE)_

 _"Great. Now tell me what you think of the thiefs profile?"_

 _"The Criminal is a_

 _Canniable_

 _wears plaid_

 _has blue eyes but is missing one._

 _his got brownish blond hair That's what I got."_

 _"That's great so far" Loui claps. "The thing is your missing some things"_

 _"What is it?" I growl being wrong._

 _"You see that shape of skin cut. That is part of the womans private parts. The crimanal must have cut her skin to make things. See that tiny bit of black on her legs?. The criminal must have worn black pants or it could be she had something black. But if you look really close it doesn't look like it would fit her. they are muscle pants. So the criminal is muscular also. He/she must of been 6'2' feet tall. If you look at the bodies detail really really close. You could see that it was a woman also a man."_

 _"wow...How do you do that..." I frown envy of him._

 _"I'll show you my secret some day little brother." I growl at him and he laughs at me. "Next step is to look at her phone to see where she's been or to see who's she's been talking to._

 _xxxxxxxxx_

 _"Great job you two"_

 _"Thanks Hojo" I sigh. "It was mostly my brothers doing though._

 _"Not true. Naraku also figured some things I couldn't" I looked up at him in shock. I know his telling a lie but it made me smile._

 _"Well anyway...I got to go and solve that other mystery" I turn around to head off to the jungle. My brother puts his hand on my shoulder and says to me._

 _"Wait"_

 _"what is it?" I turn around._

 _"IF you can figure out this case all by yourself. I'll show you my secret" Loui smiled at me and I smiled back to hug him tight. I waved my good byes then took off to the airport. "I'm so going to figure out this case! even if it kills me." Right at the airport I saw that dog smirk at me. "I know your the one who killed lady Inukimi and Izoyai you ..." I growled lowly to myself._

 _TO be continued._

 _Chapter two._

 _Jungle Boy_


	2. Chapter 2

The Jungle Man

Chapter 2- Jungle Boy

"Uh so ...Yuki what am I supposed to do with this ?"

"tie it around your waste and swing"

"Why can't I just run and jump on trees?"

"If you want to. Be my guest but you know dogs are heavy creatures such as yourself. You just can't leap to tree to tree?"

"I am the one animal that can yuki. Watch me" The boy ran hard and jumped to the nearest tree. The boy fell when it broke.

"You have to pay attection to the branches health. You'll never get to out run a rhino. The one that's still after you"

"Don't worry yuki. Tikamongi has nothing! His a weak rhino."

"My boy. Confidence is good to have but not to have too much of" The snow tiger sighed.

"I know. I know you've told me" he rolls his eyes then jumps on another branch to fall. The cat just puts his head down.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So we really doing this?" Itachi sighed.

"Of course we are. We got to find the evidence that he murdered that woman Inukimi" I pounced on a near tree.

"I heard that this mystery crime has never been solved. they say they pay a million bucks to who ever discovers the mystery of the death of Inukimi." Orochimaru tucks his glasses to his nose.

"So I think we should all go are seperate ways" Deidara said.

"Fine with me" I rolled my eyes. "I'll go alone"

"Aww I wanted to be your partner Naraku Kun!" Orochimaru cryed.

"I have no time for this orochimaru!" I growl.

"Your no fun" Orochimaru pouted. "I'll go with byakuya again I guess..."

"I don't think so Orochimaru. I the boss shall work with Naraku"

"Aww come on.." Orochimaru sighed. "Can I go with you guys I guess"

"Sure" Itachi strugged his shoulders.

"Erg whys he got to come" Deidara crossed his arms.

"I work alone" I growled.

"Excuse me. I believe im the head boss so I say shut your mouth and obey" Byakuy crossed his arms and lifted his book bag higher.

"Fine.." I sigh.

"I'll go with itachi" Deidara smiled.

"Okay. Now remember" I look deadly at them. "We are here for only the mystery and only that got it!"

"Yes sir"

"When did you get so bossy?" Byakuya raised his right eye brow.

"Since today" I rolled my eyes.

"... KEep your mouth shut"

"Yes sir" I sigh. I get an idea in my head. I'll get all this money for figuring the crime. Then i'll buy inunotaishous company police station and everyone will have to obey me even those tatsuki company. I see my boss looking at me weird. I didn't notice I was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just thought of something funny is all"

"Your not planing anything are you?" Byakuya looked at me in the eyes closely. I back up and fall off the tree.

"Ouch...No i'm not sir.." my eyes go in a dissy circle.

"You better not be. I will kick you out of this company if you think about it!"

"I sir..."

"LOOK OUT!"

"What?" I look shocked and a little afraid. I said a little! Before I got to say another word a rhino was breathing down my neck. "Nice...Rhino" it was about to attack me but before I got the chance I saw a creature come at it as fast as lightning. I opened my eyes to stare at the wonderful most beautiful creature ever. His long silver locks all the way to his ankles , light fair skin, his eyes were as gold like gold it'self. I felt I was looking at a goddess before me. I thought I was dead. I saw that he was wearing nothing but a butflap atleast I think that's what it was called. I have forgotten why I came to the jungle when I spotted this beauty. Such amazing red stripes, and such a beautiful moon along with that eyeshadow. I must know who he is! My thoughts were interrupted when my boss threw a banana at me. "OUCH! What was that for?" I look at him and he points to the rhino and the boy fighting a rhino.

"What do you mean what for! Get out of there! " Byakuya waved his hands over to me. " Hurry we gotta get out of here"

"I ..alright" I sigh not wanting to leave without saying something to the creature. The boy looked at me and he got knocked down by the rhino. I Did the most un usual thing even my boss gasped. I ran straight towards the creature and I picked up the rhino in the air . Then I flew up high as I could and threw the rhino half way through the jungle. "What the..." I look down at the others. How did I get up here? I can't fly? I know i'm a demon but we are not powerful demons. the powerful demons don't exsit in the world after that huge war that went on years ago. My fathers not telling me something...

"How the...get down here" Byakuya wide eyed me. The creature looked at me with those small golden eyes and didn't look surprised I could fly. "Naraku get down here!"

"I don't know how to get down?" I sigh and then I see the creature fly up to me and I gasp along with my boss. I wait to see what the creature is gonna say. The creature is just silent and looks at me. I see the creature and I think to myself. This is not a creature it's a young boy! Though why is he out here? I see the boy come up at me and sniff my neck or scent whatever the boy was doing. The boy looks at me once more and then he flys off. I tried to say something before the boy left but I got tongue twisted.

xxxxxxxx

chapter 3 The boy


	3. Chapter 3

The Jungle Man

chapter 3 The boy

xxxxxxxx

"Glad to see your home boy." The tiger greeted the boy and laid by her husband the grump Shio. "Ignore him sweety his in a bad mood."

"Why is dad in a bad mood?" The boys ears twitched up and down.

"Son"

"Yes father"

"You were out again weren't you."

"Yes I was father forgive me. I only wanted to surprise you and momma"

"I understand son but you don't realize the danger out there. I couldn't of protected you while you were no where near are site!"

"I'm sorry father really" The boy tilted his head down. The tiger came towards him and licked him on the cheek.

"Sorry son. I just worry allot about you" Shio pushed the boy soft as he can to make him sit. "Come we need to go inside. the others are waiting" Shio picked the boy up with his mouth and walked towards the cave.

"It's okay father" the boy smiled. the boy snuggled up towards his parents and wondered about that time with that strange animal creature that looked just like him. "Father mother may I ask you something"

"What is it?" Sakura purred.

"You know you can tell us anything" Shio smiled.

"yes I know" the boy smiled. "Their was this animal that looked like me but not exactly like me." The two cats gave each other looks then back to the boy.

"Don't You Ever Go Near That Animal Again!" Yuki screamed.

"DON'T GO NEAR THAT BOY AGAIN SON!" shio shouted.

"Lighten up you two. Yuki i'm sure what my sons talking about is nothing but a primate. Honey calm down."

"No wife. I think it's him" he growled remembering that day again.

"Sister, father, and mother. I don't understand why you wish for me to stay away from that creature?"

"Listen Sesshomaru it's best you don't know" one of the other tigers in the cave sighed.

"It's that serious" Sesshomaru saw hurt in his mother and fathers eyes. "It really must be serious" he thought to himself looking down at his palm.

"Sesshy tell me. What did this human look like?" sesshomarus best friend Lilly and Kio.

"Tell us sesshy" Kio purred.

"Well he had black wavy hair, his eyes were so dark it looked like black but it was brown. He had this most adorable baby looking face, he doesn't talk around me. his got hands and feet like mine. I forgot to mention his skin is so fair. The scent on him was amazing. The way I first meet him was I got pushed off by Tikamongi and I was about to get a kick to the stomach hard but he jumped right infront of me so bravly and he picked up that rhino to throw him across the forest. That was so amazing to see someone so brave and strong. He protected me " Father shio and mother sakuras ears perked up hearing the way sesshomaru was describing this creature.

"Sounds like someones in love" Kio laughed and got pushed a little by sesshomaru.

"Sounds like loves in the air" Lilly swirl around to sing.

"Lo...love don't be ridiculous" Sesshomaru crossed his arms and turned around.

"Oh yeah! then explain to me why your face is red, and why you were floating when you were describing him. Kio chuckled seeing sesshomaru blow off steam of embarrassment.

"You were with Tikamongi again" Sakura shouted at sesshomaru.

"Yes mother. I was trying to kill him for you guys" sesshomaru sighed.

"That's sweet son. Father and I need to tell you something" sakura sighed and went towards sesshomaru.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru tilted his head.

"Son. We told you a lie about Tikamongi. He really didn't kill our two babies. Tikamongi did bully them though. The one who hurt our cubs was a demon man. That's all we can say for right now" shio sighed and didn't expect a hug from his son. Sesshomaru hugged both his parents.

"Glad you guys told me before I found out, or before anyone else told me. Thats the only thing that matters. For the one who killed your cubs shall parish" Sesshomaru snuggled into his father.

"Yeah..." Sesshomaru was asleep and the two tigers gave each other glances. "We can't tell the boy it was his father"

"No. That would hurt him. Not only that. What if he doesn't want to live with us no more because we arn't really his parents" Sakura sighed.

"Don't think such things. I'm sure he will still love us" the father deep inside was thinking the same thing. The other tigers were as well.

"You know eventually were gonna have to tell him" Yuki said laying next to sesshomaru.

"I know" Sakura and shio both sighed. They went back to sleep.

[ I know white tigers are not in forest. these white tigers are not normal white tigers they are the size of inunotaishous dog form. so they are like giants compair to sesshomaru. The baby cubs are even bigger than sesshomaru small human form. The tigers can transform into their human forms but they mostly stay in their cat form. They never showed sesshomaru yet. They are thinking about doing it soon though.

Sesshomaru will be big to transform but he doesn't know he can do that yet. When he learns how to transform. It will be the day ...ah ah ah thought I was gonna tell ya XP neaner neaner neaner. . I'm not gonna tell you how though. XP it's a secret lol.

chapter 4 The hunter


	4. Chapter 4

The Hunter!

"So ... how long you going to float up there?"

"I don't plane to stay up here forever" Naraku sighed. "For some reason I got stuck up here..."

"I'll think of something..." Byakuya sits on a log and picks up his book bag.

xxxxxxx

"I must find my son. I can not have them getting nosy and make him one of most popular news. NO one is to be important but I." Inunotaishou chuckled and a squirl looked at him weird. "Shoo pests can't you see I'm enjoying this moment of evilness thought" The squirl rolled his eyes and ran up the tree. three gorgeous mermaids were near by laughing and Inunotaishou smirked. (I'm gonna call him toga for short. that is his other name anyway) "I what do we have here..? Some beautiful maidens perhaps or maybe it's beautiful mermaids" the mermaids giggled and toga smirked getting his sword out. "you will be coming with me. You money makers!" toga held the sword to their throat. One mermaid got bold and slapped it. Toga chuckled and s lapped her in the face. "I wouldn't try that again if I were you" he licks his lips. "Lets have a little fun before I lock you up shall we?" the girls shouted.

xxxxxxxx

"I'll have you down in a minute" byakuya climbs up the the highest tree then he falls down stepping onto a broken branch. "Oh fish nuggets...Ah!" he landed on the ground with a thump and naraku just rolled his eyes.

"I'll try again" byakuya climbs up the tree again and a huge wind comes towards byakuya knocking him down. "What the..." He falls again but he gets up to dust off his outfit. "I shall not give up" So he climbed up again and everything was fine no perfect! "Well i'm almost there" Byakuya smirked.

"Good i'm losing patience here" Naraku growled.

"Hold on ...don't speak to your boss that way!" Byakuya growled and whispered something under his breath. The squirl comes flying to the opposite side of byakuya with a whole bunch of pine cones. Byakuyas purpils dialated really small and the squirl pushed him off the tree leaving him to scream. "Not again..ah!" He lands again. "first a broken branch, then the wind, and now a squirl what's next a thunder storm!" Byakuya throws a tantrum. BANG..."what!" byakuyas face got pale it was starting to rain hard. "Oh nuts!" Byakuya climbs up the wet tree and he finally makes it and ties narakus feet. "Now lets try this" byakuya slips on a slug passing by slowly and he screams again in agony.

"gahhh!" Naraku went down a bit but he floated back up but he was higher this time. Byakuyas eyes pupilated and stomps his foot on a rock.

"AH! come on!...ow ow ow ow."

xxxxxx

"That was fun with the mermaids and everything but now I wish for more to please me." toga thinks to himself tieing the girls to the car. "here take them. I want you to put them on my biddings."

"Yes your lord Inunotaishou" The worker bowed.

"good. That one " He pointed to the one who dared to slap his sword. "I want that one to be in my chambers!"

"I am not even a mermaid though! well i'm not really..." she cried.

"Oh..? I don't care. I still am taking you home."

"Leave my friends out of this!"

"No no can do!"

"Your evil!"

"Why thank you" toga smirked looking at his claws. "Now get in the bag!"

"never!"

"Tell me your name also. Refuse and...I'll put your friends along with me as well"

"Fine!" She looks at her friends. "Promise me they will atleast get good owners!"

"I don't know"

"PROMISE ME"

"me like you woman" toga smirked at how brave she was being.

"I don't like you! Now promise me!"

"I promise. " He sighed then snapped his fingers. "Take these mermaids to a none bidding but a place to find true loves.

"Yes your lordness"

"Hmf!" she stomped her foot"

"Now tell me your name!"

"Okay I'll tell you. My name is"

xxxxxxx

"Sesshomaru where you going?" Yuki blinked and yawned with a big stretch.

"I'm just gonna get some water and food for our family sis"

"You know your not allowed to go alone" Yuki sighed.

"I can do this on my own! I'm not a helpless person!"

"I never said you were" Yuki felt badly.

"I know you didn't yuki. I know what your about to tell me. Don't go on your own and wait for a guardian of our family to go with you"

"You know we do that because we love you and care for you" yuki nudged at him.

"I know I know" Sesshomaru chuckled. "alright come on" they go to hunt for food and they were not gonna expect what was gonna happen this day.

xxxxxxx

"I got it this time I'll use bubble gum!" byakuya smirked.

"Seriously" naraku glared at him with doubt.

"Well it would do a whole allot of something better than doing a whole lot of nothing"

"Your right. Tree master" naraku rolled his eyes.

"errmm don't use that tone with your boss!" byakuya pops the bubble gum hopping to get naraku down it didn't. the gum just went everywhere.

"Well what now genious?"

xxxxxxxx

"Where are we going?"

"Right this way my lady" toga held her hand and ran through the cave. "Now.." He looks at her with that look in his eyes. She gulps and starts to shake feeling uneasy. "no need to feel nervous my dear" inunotaishou groped her face and pulled her close to his body.

"Why are we in a cave? that's nicely furnished..." she looked all over the place.

"Forget about the place and pay more attention to the Lord" toga twirled her around and pushed her on the ground to be on top of her. toga grabbed the front of her kimono and shreded it to pieces. "You won't be needing that"

"Why you!" she shouted and covered herself but the lord wasn't letting her do that. She pushed him up as far as she could push. Nothing~

"I say as for a little human you sure are strong" toga chuckled getting up to remove his clothing fast. "However.." He speeds to knock her back down. "I'm much stronger than you!" He licks his lips and he smirks seeing her head bleed. "Opps did I make you hit your head?" She didn't answer but groan in pain and wanting to get away. "If you think this is bad wait until you meet my knife" her eyes dialated small seeing the knife he used to shred her kimono. wait that's not a knife that's his flippon claws! she sighs and whispers a message. "Were gonna have the best time of our life Izoyai!"


End file.
